


Early Lovebirds (Harlock [MC] x Julian FLUFF)

by DeathsIdiot



Series: Death's Idiot's Arcana Fic Collection [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: #Hostage Taking In The Cute Way, #No Spoilers, #SFW Spooning, #Switching Spoon Positions, #established relationship, #fluff, A HEARTWARMING AMOUNT OF CUTENESS, Bedtime, Harmless Cuteness To Make up For How Mean I Was To Poor Harlock And Juli In My Last Fic, Julian Please, Late-Night Reading, Let The Two Idiots Sleep, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsIdiot/pseuds/DeathsIdiot
Summary: ♦ Synopsis: Harlock and Julian go to sleep one night happy and content, but one of them isn’t too keen on the other leaving the bed the next morning.♦ Author’s Note: Someone on the Discord asked if Julian was a big spoon or a little spoon. I said both. This is my reasoning.Reposted from my Arcana side blog on Tumblr @DeathLookedUponThisIdiotTW: #A Heartwarming Amount Of Cuteness





	Early Lovebirds (Harlock [MC] x Julian FLUFF)

Candles burned low in the lanterns as Julian finally made his way from the balcony, having only just having finished a letter and sending it off via a rather disgruntled Malak. When he re-entered, he saw Harlock struggling to stay awake, having snuggled into the sheets and pillows with a “light” reading session… If you could call yet another tome on magical theory (A gift from Asra, no less) “light”. **  
**

If books were used as weapons, that thing was a blunt instrument and a half.

He seated himself on the edge of the bed as he pulled his boots off. A stifled yawn came from Harlock as they desperately tried to keep their eyes open.

“Tired, love?” “Hm…?”

They looked up, startled and having only just noticed he’d finally come back from the balcony. “No. No, not at a-” Another yawn cut them off as he just laughed. Harlock had always found it a lot easier to fall asleep than he did, even if they both had disturbed sleeping patterns. He shuffled off his shirt and pants and crawled up beside them, placing a light kiss on their head before tucking himself under the covers.

“I think I recall you saying you had a big meeting with Nadia tomorrow morning so I think it’s about time you took this…” He said with a smirk as he picked up the book, dropping it on the table on his side of the bed, “… and get some sleep?”

Harlock gave him a smile of reluctance before smirking.

“I also remember you saying you’d be done with those letters in five minutes?”

“Well, yes…”

“According to that lantern, it’s been 2 hours.”

“Oh shit, really?”

“Julian?”

“Yes, love?”

“I think we both need to go to sleep right now.”

There was a shared chuckle as they leaned into him whilst he removed their glasses, placing them on the same bedside table as the book. Harlock shuffled to cuddle him as he did so, almost immediately drifting off as they snuggled into his shoulder blades. He smiled at the comforting feeling of their smaller body wrapping around his in a vice grip from behind.

“Comfortable, darling?”

“Mmhm~”

Julian settled himself, running a hand along the smaller one which was currently placed over his heart whilst the other was wrapped around his diaphragm.

“Goodnight, Darling”

“Night, Juli…”

And with that, the last lantern dimmed out.

—

Dawn broke across Harlock’s face, waking them to the various blurs of the morning. They yawned and squeezed, feeling Julian under their arms. They smiled at the warmth before relinquishing their grip, turning to try and find their glasses.

They stared up at the blurry ceiling for a moment, stretching their arms upwards as they turned over to reach to their bedside table. For a moment, they were rather confused at the missing item before the hazy memory of Julian having removed their glasses and placed them on his table brought a vaguely annoyed smile to their face.

They shuffled to try and crawl out of bed before a strong arm pulled them back in.

Of all the times… “No… Stay.”

“Julian!” They giggled as they tried to crawl out of his grip, only for the hug to become tighter.

“Staaaaaay…” He muttered in a gruff, sleepy voice as he nuzzled into their neck and shoulder, arms wrapped around Harlock’s stomach as one leg reached over their hip to lock them in place.

The warmth was nice. So was the feeling of him nuzzling and snuggling into them as he held them tightly like they were a cuddly teddy bear. Didn’t change the fact that Nadia was probably waking up herself and getting ready to meet them for the morning’s discussion.

“Juli… I have to get up.” “No, you don’t…” “Yes. I do.” “Noooooo…”

Honestly, he was acting like a child. An adorable one but gods above if they didn’t leave the bed… “Nadia’s waiting for me, I’ve got to get up.” “Nadia can waaaait, I want to sleeeeeep…!”

Oh, sweet hell.

“Juli, I promise we can cuddle later, but I have to get up…!” They tried to sound annoyed but couldn’t help but laugh at the situation.

“But you’re here right now… And I want to cuddle you noooow!”

“Later.”

“Now~.”

“Juli…”

“Noooooow~!”

They shook their head, sighing as he kissed their tattoo and rested his chin on their shoulder.

“Pleeeeease, darling?”

“Juli…”

“Pretty please? I’ll get you cinnamon bread.”

“You always get me-”

“I’ll get you two buns of cinnamon bread and I’ll let you get up every morning for the rest of the week when you have important business. I just reaaaaally want to cuddle you today, love.”

There was another sigh. They weren’t going to win this one unless they either tricked him or gave in.

And it was seriously looking like Nadia was just going to have to wait a little longer for their meeting.

##  **~ FIN ~**


End file.
